


怎么死的

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 洛基的日记（微血腥）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Kudos: 1





	怎么死的

**Author's Note:**

> 让我们来看看弟弟的日记里写的是什么～
> 
> 2021！漫威电影要出啦！祝大家能买到电影票吧哈哈哈哈

天气 晴  
如他们所愿，哥哥娶了那个女人，真恶心。  
计划开始了，希望能快点，迟早有一天他们都会死

洛基把纸放进保险柜，重新换了个密码

天气 阴  
那群老不死又变本加厉了，真以为娶了我的“嫂子”就是让步吗？天真

保险柜里又多了一张纸

天气 晴  
哥哥说这个计划不够完美，哼 我到要看看他有什么计划。那个女人还真把自己当女主人了，哥的表情真的五彩缤纷啊，这算不算第一个找我麻烦没被哥第一时间杀掉的人

天气 雨  
好吧我承认了，这个计划天衣无缝，那个女的真麻烦，好不容易亲了一口就突然闯进来，坏事！

洛基数了数保险柜的纸，嗯……四十多张

天气 晴  
政府的人真黑，这笔钱有点肉痛，好戏就要开始了

这次保险柜的密码没有换，4040

天气 雨  
哈哈哈，今天那几个老不死的脸色真难看。  
就凭他们想找到那个女人被抓那哪去了，真傻，坐上这个位置的人一点智商都没有

保险柜里有将就五十多张纸了

天气 阴  
嘿嘿嘿，听到“嫂子”死了的消息那么惊讶吗，要不是亲眼看着哥哥送她下去的我还真以为是愤怒呢，这演技能拿奥斯卡了

洛基拍下了保险柜的纸给托尔发了张照片

天气 晴  
真没趣，第三个了，董事会也不过如此嘛。  
这样的臭鱼烂虾还值得我跟哥哥废那么大劲去清理，麻烦 但是今天的哥哥挺主动啊，下次可以考虑下办公室了～

保险柜里放着三样东西，口红、雪茄、项链

天气 阴  
噗哈哈哈哈，第八个了，剩下最后的两个已经疯掉了，猎人要腻啦 真没趣

保险柜快要堆满了，镜子的碎片、戒指、打火机、照片、墨镜

天气 雨  
最后一个

这次保险柜没有关上

天气 晴  
这次保险柜里放了一枚筹码

“哥～这次没人能阻止我们在一起了”洛基朝着托尔做个了鬼脸，“他们太蠢了，乖乖的当傀儡活着不好吗？”  
“别骄傲，计划是我想的”，托尔解开了衬衫的扣子，眨了眨眼，“我记得某人的愿望是想在办公室来一次，要圆梦吗？”

时间倒退………  
“哥，他们要分开我们两个！他们还要让你娶那个女的！”洛基躲在办公桌下面抱着托尔的腿，就像以前受欺负了就跑来找托尔安慰一样，“他们还威胁我……”

托尔沉默了，“那让他们死掉好不好？”，让洛基坐到自己腿上，轻轻的帮他擦着眼泪“别哭了，我是你的”

“你只能是我的！”，洛基把他推到休息间，狠狠的亲下去。

第一个女人怎么死的？  
被大卡车压死的，她刚刚从商店出来，包里放着刚刚买的口红

洛基跟托尔在对面的咖啡馆喝着咖啡

第二个男人怎么死的？  
酒精中毒死了，酒桌上喝了被换的工业酒精，临死前刚刚点了一根雪茄

洛基跟托尔在隔壁的房间里喝酒吃饭

第三个男人怎么死的？  
烧烤炉爆炸被烧死的，剩下骨头跟脖子上的项链

洛基跟托尔在亭子里喝着茶

第四个女人怎么死的？  
高空坠物被砸死的，砸她的是一块镜子，

洛基跟托尔在花店门口买花

第五个男人怎么死的？  
在婚礼上被捅死的，手里拿着交换的戒指

洛基跟托尔坐在第一排，血很给力的溅到了他们的衣服上

第六个男人怎么死的？  
被吓死的，屋子停电了，让人整容成被他杀掉的人的样子，他死前手里攥着打火机

洛基跟托尔在对面的房子里吃烛光晚餐

第七个男人怎么死的？  
被闷死的，参加了一个化妆晚会，他藏进了一个棺材里，人们把棺材钉死埋进了土里

洛基给他拍了最后一张照片

第八个女人怎么死的？  
被撞死的，脸撞烂了，只有快碎的墨镜还挂在鼻梁上

洛基和托尔在电影院里看着电影

第九个男人怎么死的？  
被绞肉机绞死的，骨头渣做成了卡片

洛基跟托尔把这种卡片送给了下一任董事会成员

**Author's Note:**

> 保险箱放的东西就是他们的遗物～


End file.
